No hagan llorar a Draco
by Aleksast
Summary: One Shot. Draco está cansado de tantos maltratos por parte de su padre, llega el día, justo antes de empezar el segundo año en Hogwarts, que le es imposible contener su dolor y se encierra a llorar, sin imaginar que ese día las cosas cambiarían para él, para bien, quizás.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, la presente historia no pretende infringir en los derechos de autor ni obtener lucro o beneficio alguno.

**"No hagan llorar a Draco"**

_Aleksast, 2015_

One Shot

Segundo año y un niño de rubios platinados cabellos iba llorando, llorando de la mano de su madre, y por más que quisiera ocultar sus tiernas lágrimas éstas seguían rodando. Esta vez su padre había excedido sus límites y le había dado tremenda reprimenda con un buen par de golpes de bastón, ese de cabeza de serpiente, tan rígido. El pequeño aún iba con los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas tornadas de carmín, había evitado a Crabbe y a Goyle y se había encerrado en uno de los habitáculos dentro del tren, que por lo general alojarían sin problema a cinco o seis personas. Cerró las cortinas y finalmente dio rienda suelta a su llanto, tratando de que sus quejidos no alertaran al resto. Lloraba como un niño de seis años, con la amargura oprimiéndole el pecho, no se había enterado en qué momento la ingenuidad le había arrebatado la razón y osaba preguntar si acaso algún mago de sangre sucia podría lavar su estirpe casándose con uno de sangre pura, maldita curiosidad, mil veces maldita.

Hermione había ido al baño, sólo por eso se separaba de esos dos chicos con quienes se llevaba mejor, mucho mejor, al punto de formar una envidiable amistad con ambos. Pero la curiosidad presente se hizo otra vez, después de haber ido al tocador se aventuró más adentro del expreso, encontrando una solitaria persona encerrada y llorando como si le hubieran arrancado lenta y tortuosamente el corazón, cual su sorpresa fue que al percatarse de que era Draco Malfoy, el niño malcriado que le había dicho sangre sucia el año pasado, el consentido de Slytherin, el favorito del profesor Snape.

Ella observaba discretamente, no parecía ser un berrinche por el hecho de que no le concedieran un capricho, no, esos sollozos eran muy profundos, y eso significaba que la causa no era poca cosa, ni el daño algo superficial como para pensar que pronto pasaría.

No era la primera vez que trataban tan mal al pequeño Malfoy, recordaba bien la ocasión en vacaciones cuando volvía de Hogwarts con la noticia de que Harry Potter había preferido ir con Weasley que hacerse amigo de él. Su padre le había ordenado que se hiciera amigo del niño que vivió, pues, en sus propias palabras, decía que a los enemigos había tenerlos lo más cerca posible, y él había fallado, él que no entendía por qué Harry Potter era un enemigo, pero como la palabra de Lucius en la Mansión Malfoy era ley, le salió caro cuestionarle encima de haber fracasado.

Un simple _alohomora_ bastó para abrir la puerta corrediza, el pequeño rubio miró con espanto que alguien lo había descubierto en ese estado, empezó, en vez de gritar mil y una maldiciones, a temblar de miedo, sus ojos con lágrimas anegadas nublaban su vista, pero al parpadear notó que era la sangre sucia inmunda, esa niña de pelo abundante color marrón, y que había corrido pronto a abrazarle, sin razón evidente. Él tembló con más violencia, como si una corriente del ártico le helara la piel, quería echarla a patadas de ahí pero le era imposible, no tenía fuerzas, no le funcionaba el cuerpo ni la voluntad, lo único que hizo fue sollozar con más fuerza en el hombro de la pequeña Granger.

Draco, con la respiración agitada, repetía con tono lastimero lo mismo – yo no soy así, no quiero ser así, ya no quiero que me hagan hacer lo que no quiero, ya no, ya no – las lágrimas ahogaron su voz, y ante la inesperada declaración sólo un par de estudiantes se atrevieron a salir del habitáculo para saber el origen de ese lamento y también saber qué había sucedido con su extremadamente inteligente amiga.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir algo pesado en su pecho y llorar con él, sentía el dolor que salía en cada palabra del odioso chico, pero no, no lo odiaría al saber que estaba sufriendo, eso sería ser injusta y ella aborrecía las injusticias – Calma ya, calma ya… no hagas las cosas que no quieres hacer, no te deben obligar jamás a ser lo que no eres, no estás sólo – le decía en tono consolador.

– No quiero que mi padre me golpee otra vez, pero tampoco quiero seguir estando sólo, los demás se acercan… se acercan sólo… sólo porque soy un Malfoy, pero… me dejarían de lado si fuese de otra familia, lo sé… no quiero volver a casa, Granger, no quiero volver – decía entrecortadamente, sin dejar de llorar, aferrándose a ella como si su cuerpo, su corazón y alma lo precisaran con súbita urgencia.

Harry y Ron se acercaron y al ver que era Draco el que estaba así, en ese estado terrible, cerraron la puerta, no sabían las razones, no sabían los motivos, pero sólo intuían que algo serio pasaba con él, y al oír esto último prefirieron callar.

Hermione volteó a verles, y les lanzó una severa advertencia que los sobresaltó al principio – No hagan llorar a Draco, nos necesita – el rubio ya no dijo nada, se quedó así, amainando sus sollozos.

– Pero es Malfoy – reclamó Weasley.

– Ronald, si no eres capaz de darle otra oportunidad, mejor vete – le dijo con enojo – Harry ¿tú también?

El aludido negó con la cabeza, mientras que el pelirrojo bajó la mirada, no convencido de que Hermione estuviera en sus cabales, Harry caminó frente a él y tomó su mano, ante la mirada extrañada de Draco, sólo sonrió, diciéndole con la mirada que no tendría, a partir de hoy, nada que temer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso del autor:**

Dado que muchos lectores han dado tan buenas reseñas a esta historia, que nació como un suceso aislado, un "What if?...", y que además me han pedido continuarla, después de pensarlo con la almohada, entre otras cosas, he considerado sus peticiones y les informo que la continuación de esta historia estará en otro fanfic titulado

_ORO Y PLATA, DESOBEDECIENDO AL DESTINO_

Por lo cual se les notifica que ya ha sido publicado,

Amable lector, si usted lee esta historia posteriormente a la publicación de esta nota,

Sepa usted que puede considerar en dar lectura a esta historia y prescindir de lo anterior,

O bien, si fue de su agrado, leer el nuevo fanfic que relata los hechos posteriores a esta historia.

Eternamente agradecido con usted,

Alessandro Freuz Lucarelli,

Aleksast**.**


End file.
